Hércules Poirot
Hércules Poirot (Hercule Poirot en la versión original en inglés y pronunciado pwa'ʀo en francés) es un detective ficticio belga creado por Agatha Christie. Junto con Miss Marple, es uno de los personajes más famosos creados por la escritora y es el protagonista de 33 novelas y 54 relatos cortos. Poirot ha sido interpretado tanto en la televisión como en el cine por varios actores, como Albert Finney, David Suchet, Peter Ustinov, Ian Holm, Tony Randall o Alfred Molina. Descripción Influencia Su personaje se basó en otros dos detectives de ficción de la época: Hercule Popeau de Marie Belloc Lowndes y Monsieur Poiret de Frank Howel Evans, un oficial de policía jubilado francés que vivía en Londres. Una influencia más evidente sobre las primeras historias de Poirot es la de Arthur Conan Doyle. En una autobiografía, Christie admite que "yo todavía escribía en la tradición de Sherlock Holmes - el detective excéntrico, el títere ayudante, con un detective de Scotland Yard tipo Lestrade, el Inspector Japp". Por su parte Doyle reconoció la base de Sherlock Holmes sobre el modelo del detective ficticio francés Auguste Dupin, de Edgar Allan Poe, quién en su empleo "de razonamiento" prefigura la confianza de Poirot sobre sus "pequeñas células grises".Así es como denomina Hércules Poirot a las neuronas de su cerebro. Poirot también tiene una llamativa semejanza con el detective ficticio de A. E. W. Mason, el Inspector Hanaud de la Sûreté (policía) francesa. Su primera aparición fue en la novela de 1910 "At the Villa Rose", que fue escrita seis años antes que la primera novela Poirot. En el capítulo 4 de la segunda novela del Inspector Hanaud, "The House of the Arrow" (1924), Hanaud declara sentando cátedra moral a la heroína, "Usted es sabia, Mademoiselle... Porque, después de todo, soy Hanaud. Hay sólo uno". A diferencia de los modelos mencionados, Poirot es belga. Su llegada de un país ocupado por Alemania proporciona una muy buena razón del por qué un detective tan experto estaría sin trabajo y disponible para solucionar misterios en una casa de campo inglesa, pero también en el momento de la escritura fue considerada patriótica para expresar la solidaridad con los belgas, ya que la invasión de su país había constituido casus belli británico para entrar en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Popularidad La primera aparición de Hércules Poirot fue en "El misterioso caso de Styles", publicado en 1920, y su última aparición fue en "Telón", publicado en 1975, el año anterior a la muerte de Agatha Christie. Sobre la publicación de esta novela, Poirot es el único personaje de ficción del que se ha dado un obituario en el New York Times, el 6 de agosto de 1975 "Hercule Poirot Is Dead; Famed Belgian Detective; Hercule Poirot, the Detective, Dies" ("Hércules Poirot está muerto; afamado detective belga"; Hércules Poirot, el detective, muerto"). Para acceder es necesario estar suscrito al periódico online o comprar el archivo. Transcripción del obituario del 6 de agosto de 1975 de The New York Times. Hacia 1930, Agatha Christie encontró a Poirot "insufrible" y hacia 1960, ella sintió que él era "detestable, ampuloso, pesado, egocéntrico". Sin embargo, el público lo amaba y Christie rechazó matarlo, alegando que era su deber hacer lo que al público le gustaba, y lo que al público le gustaba era Poirot. Rasgos físicos El capitán Arthur Hastings describió a Poirot como: Personaje Es el personaje más famoso de la escritora británica Agatha Christie. Mr. Poirot impresiona a todo mundo con la "utilización de sus células grises" para resolver los casos más complicados que se le presentan. Es un detective retirado que siempre tiene gran cantidad de trabajo, y siempre busca resolver misterios que le atraigan por su complejidad intelectual. Poirot, de acuerdo con la descripción de la propia autora, es un hombrecillo de poca estatura, rollizo, de cabeza de huevo y un impresionante bigote que para él constituye un orgullo. Poirot es atildado hasta el extremo, su apariencia personal es siempre impoluta y adora "el orden y el método". Venera la simetría, la limpieza, las comodidades, la calefacción central y la línea recta: en su apartamento no existen muebles ni adornos de líneas curvas. Antiguo miembro de la Policía belga, llegó a Inglaterra como refugiado durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, y ya no abandonó el país, donde se estableció como detective privado de gran éxito. Como una "prima donna", Poirot está siempre anunciando su inminente retiro: planea irse al campo y dedicarse a cultivar calabacines. Huelga decir que abandona su retiro en cuanto aparece un caso que llama su atención. Poirot apareció en la primera novela que publicó Agatha Christie, El misterioso caso de Styles. En ella aparece también el capitán Arthur Hastings, compañero de Poirot en varias de sus aventuras y su Watson particular. Además de Hastings, otros personajes habituales en las novelas de Poirot son su mayordomo George, su secretaria Felicity Lemon, el inspector Japp (que también aparece en El misterioso caso de Styles), y la escritora Ariadne Oliver, quien se considera que probablemente sea un trasunto de la propia Agatha Christie a juzgar por diversas similitudes que comparten (el personaje de Ariadne Oliver es descrito en las novelas como una autora de novelas policiacas de mucho éxito, y al igual que la propia Agatha Christie, un excéntrico detective protagoniza la mayoría de sus obras). La ultima aparición de Poirot es en "Telon", el ultimo libro de Agatha Christie, en el cual cuenta el ultimo caso de Poirot, ya viejo y enfermo junto con su fiel amigo Hastings a quien le revela un secreto: durante los últimos años de su vida, había perdido cabello en abundancia, por lo que optó por usar un bigote falso. El personaje creado por Agatha Christie es uno de los más populares detectives de la historia de la literatura, debido a su característico estilo, elegancia, inteligencia,...y sus no menos interesantes casos. Por este motivo el personaje fue llevado a la gran pantalla en múltiples ocasiones: Alibi (1931), Black Coffe (1931), Lord Edgware (1934), The Alphabet Murders (1966), Asesinato en el Orient Express (1974), Thirteen at Dinner (1985), Dead Man´s folly (1986), Murder in three Acts (1986), Appointment with death Muerte en el Nilo (1978), Maldad bajo el Sol (1982). Además también protagoniza La muerte visita al dentista. Incluso ha tenido su propia serie de televisión con gran éxito y varias temporadas: Agatha Christie: Poirot (1989). Relatos en los que aparece Hércules Poirot El detective Hercules Poirot hace aparición en 39 de los libros de Agatha Christie. Algunos de ellos contienen varios casos de Poirot. * (1920) El misterioso caso de Styles (The Mysterious Affair at Styles) * (1923) Asesinato en el campo de golf (Murder on the Links) * (1924) Poirot investiga (Poirot Investigates) * (1926) El asesinato de Roger Ackroyd (The Murder of Roger Ackroyd) * (1927) Los cuatro grandes (The Big Four) * (1928) El misterio del tren azul (The Mystery of the Blue Train) * (1932) Peligro inminente (Peril at End House) * (1933) La muerte de Lord Edgware (Lord Edgware Dies) * (1934) Asesinato en el Orient Express (Murder on the Orient Express) * (1935) Tragedia en tres actos (Three Act Tragedy) * (1935) Muerte en las nubes (Death in the Clouds) * (1936) El misterio de la guía de ferrocarriles (The A.B.C. Murders) * (1936) Cartas sobre la mesa (Cards on the Table) * (1936) Muerte en Mesopotamia (Murder in Mesopotamia) * (1937) Muerte en el Nilo (Death on the Nile) * (1937) El testigo mudo (Dumb Witness or Poirot Loses a Client) * (1937) Asesinato en Bardsley Mews (Murder in the Mews) * (1938) Cita con la muerte (Appointment with Death) * (1939) Navidades trágicas (Hercule Poirot's Christmas) * (1940) La muerte visita al dentista (One, Two, Buckle My Shoe) * (1940) Un triste ciprés (Sad Cypress) * (1941) Maldad bajo el sol (Evil under the Sun) * (1942) Los cinco cerditos (Five Little Pigs) * (1946) Sangre en la piscina (The Hollow) * (1947) Los trabajos de Hércules (The Labours of Hercules) * (1948) Pleamares de la vida (Taken at the Flood) * (1951) Ocho casos de Poirot (The Under Dog) * (1952) La señora McGinty ha muerto (Mrs McGinty's Dead) * (1953) Después del funeral (After the Funeral or Funerals are Fatal) * (1955) Asesinato en la calle Hickory (Hickory, Dickory, Dock or Hickory, Dickory, Death) * (1956) El templete de Nasse-House (Dead Man's Folly) * (1959) Un gato en el palomar (Cat Among the Pigeons) * (1960) Pudding de Navidad (The Adventure of the Christmas Pudding) * (1963) Los relojes (The Clocks) * (1966) La tercera muchacha (Third Girl) * (1969) Las manzanas (Hallowe'en Party) * (1972) Los elefantes pueden recordar (Elephants Can Remember) * (1974) Primeros casos de Poirot (Poirot's Early Cases) * (1975) Telón: El Último Caso de Hercules Poirot (Curtain: Hercule Poirot's Last Case) Referencias Categoría:Personajes de literatura Categoría:detectives ficticios Categoría:Misterio Categoría:Personajes creados por Agatha Christie ar:هرقل بوارو bg:Еркюл Поаро bs:Hercule Poirot cs:Hercule Poirot da:Hercule Poirot de:Hercule Poirot en:Hercule Poirot eo:Hercule Poirot et:Hercule Poirot fa:هرکول پوآرو fi:Hercule Poirot fr:Hercule Poirot he:הרקול פוארו hr:Hercule Poirot hu:Hercule Poirot id:Hercule Poirot it:Hercule Poirot ja:エルキュール・ポアロ ka:ერკიულ პუარო ko:에르퀼 푸아로 mr:हर्क्युल पॉयरो nl:Hercule Poirot no:Hercule Poirot pl:Herkules Poirot pt:Hercule Poirot ro:Hercule Poirot ru:Эркюль Пуаро sl:Hercule Poirot sr:Херкул Поаро sv:Hercule Poirot th:แอร์กูล ปัวโร tr:Hercule Poirot uk:Еркюль Пуаро zh:赫丘勒·白羅